The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical multiple speed transmission uses a combination of friction clutches, planetary gear arrangements and fixed interconnections to achieve a plurality of gear ratios. Within the arrangement of the transmission, for example, three friction clutches may require activation for achieving a first gear ratio. In order to achieve another gear ratio, for example a reverse gear ratio, some of the same friction clutches may require activation along with an alternative friction clutch. However, prior to actually transferring torque from the engine to the transmission, there is no mechanism in place that is capable of ensuring the correct friction clutches are engaged in order to achieve the desired gear ratio or direction of travel.
While current transmissions achieve their intended purpose, the need for new and improved transmission controls which ensure operators expectations are achieved is essentially constant. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved and reliable multiple speed transmission control system and method.